Two Extra Survivors
by JillxStar
Summary: (The Walking Dead 400 days fanfic) Instead of there being just five survivors on the bulletin board, what if there were seven. The extra survivor's names are Robby and Rosalie. Learn the stories behind these two new survivors and see how they connect into the other familiar survivor's short stories. Rated T for language
1. Robby

_**I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction story for the Walking Dead 400 days! Let me know in the reviews what you think! Enjoy**_

To get a better picture of Robby, he is wearing a blue sweatshirt with blue jeans and black running shoes.

* * *

_Enter Robby_

**236 days in**

Setting: Its 8:00pm at night, takes place in the woods where a there's a camp with logs to sit on by a fire pit. An ambulance truck is parked next to the fire pit. There are four tents to the side of the fire pit and at the opposite end there is a small table with boxes of food and supplies.

I went through the last of the supplies we had. Mostly the medical stuff. There wasn't that much left. Just some morphine, gauzes and a box of Advil. Dang, we could definitely get more pain reliever to kill the headaches and fever that scatters through the group.

I sorted the medical stuff back into the medical supplies box. I walked on over to the rest of the guys sitting around the small fire barbecuing a squirrel! I sat on the log next to an older man named Virgil who was the leader of our small group. Virgil is black and is wearing a green shirt with dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Across the fire were Gustavo and Phil.

Gustavo was around Virgil's age of around his forties. He is mostly Virgil's right hand man when it comes to decisions. They were best friends after all and they both were the ones who found me when I had nowhere else to go. Gustavo is Mexican who wears a white long sleeve shirt with tan shorts that go to his knees and wears white tennis shoes. Gustavo and Virgil always take things seriously to ensure our survival in this zombie apocalypse.

Phil was actually a year older than me, a twenty year old know it all... He was the last to join our group. Phil seemed to lighten things up when times were bad which made our gloomy days a lot better since he was around. He wears a black tank top to show off his muscular arms with blue skinny jeans with holes in them to go with his short black work boots.

Virgil turned his attention to me, "So, how are we doing on medical supplies?" I lifted my head up from the ground, "Not good, the only things left are morphine and one pack of gauze pads… and Advil good for one person."

Virgil changed his gaze to the squirrel getting roasted, "hmmm, well I hope Kevin can come across some building that's got more supplies so we aren't so short on what we have left."

Kevin was our scout, who I thought was Chinese, but I am not sure, he could be Korean, and he had an accent. He didn't say much and was the silent man of the group. He was very agile and quick which made him the perfect person to go scavenge for food and other useful supplies he came across. Of course he carries a back pack with him to store the things he comes across until the days vital materials are found.

Kevin was currently on another run for more stuff we need like food since we just ran out, which is why we only had one squirrel over the fire which was a very delegate fancy for dinner. Kevin left three hours ago and was not back yet which was unusual because it usually only takes him an hour and a half to get back with food.

Gustavo checked his watch on his wrist, "Kevin hasn't been back here for a while. Do you guys think something happened to him?" Phil crossed his arms at him, "I'm sure he's fine maybe he found an abandoned home out here and picked the place clean."

I disagreed with him, "I don't think so Phil, and he's been gone for three hours! Maybe he is in trouble? We should go search for him now if he is in trouble!"

Virgil placed his hand on my shoulder, "Cool your jets Rob! I'm sure Kevin is fine… but if he doesn't make it back here in thirty minutes then we will go search for Kevin. So let's eat this squirrel before it becomes too burnt to eat, okay?"

Gustavo and Phil nodded their heads in agreement and turned to me for my answer.

I nodded after a moment, "Sure, I guess that's fine."

Virgil smiled and looked at everyone, "Good now let's eat what we can from this animal."

Virgil was about to take the squirrel off the fire as soon as we all heard a noise coming from the bushes.

We froze in our positions as we kept staring into the direction of the noise that grew louder. The large bush in front of where the noise came from started to move and I was prepared to defend myself by getting up to go sneak over to the medical truck and both grab a chainsaw and my shotgun. I was ready for anything to come out of that bush.

Phil noticed me armed with two weapons in my hands and whispered, "Really Robby?! You don't have to go all Rambo right now!"

I whispered back "Well I want to be ready for whatever is about to come out of that bush!"

Virgil put his hand out for us to shut up and whispered angrily, "Quiet!"

The figure that came out from the bushes slowly appeared with a bloody face with cuts and bruises on him. He was carrying three canned foods in his hands but was shaking as if he was really ill. It was Kevin!

Virgil was the first to speak, "My god! Kevin what happened to you?!"

We all waited for him to respond as he looked at everyone near the fire. He returned his attention to Virgil who was patiently waiting for his answer since he rarely speaks.

"I… found this diner as I went scavenging for food. I got attacked by a walker that I didn't see coming from when I was observing the diner for any signs of people." He paused. "The walker caused me to slam my face against the bark of one of the trees but I didn't get bit either. I escaped the walker by breaking one of his legs so he didn't follow me to the diner."

Kevin stared at the canned foods he had in his hands. "I took off to the diner to see if I can grab any supplies that were left. There was a truck to the side of the diner that had the back open filled with foods, medicine and other stuff that was useful that I tried getting until I was caught by a guy… I think his name is Roman… I never spoke when he tried to interrogate me so he could never know who I was and he thought I couldn't speak English. He binded my wrists and put a blind fold on my face and brought me somewhere to try to decide what to do with me."

"He called his whole group over to where he was keeping me to have them decide what to do with me. He let them decide to either kill me or let me go. But in the end they decided to let me go with some food showing that they meant peace."

Virgil walked over to Kevin and grabbed the canned foods off his hands. He motioned Phil to grab the canned foods and store them where we kept the rest of our supplies which was in a box next to the medical stuff.

Virgil asked Kevin, "How far is this diner from here?"

"It's about three miles away."

It was strange that Virgil asked Kevin that question. I hope he isn't thinking about going over there after they almost killed Kevin. "Why are you asking about the diner, we aren't going over there are we?"

Virgil sighed and turned from Kevin to me. "Why not? It seems like we don't have other options."

I questioned him, "What do you mean by _we don't have other options_, of course we do! We can just resume our normal routines of looking after the camp and minding our own business! Not getting involved with other people!"

"Man Rob! Can't you see that we are in the middle of a psychotic apocalypse! All there's left now is survival! We are low on food here and that diner might carry a ton of food that can last for months! Think about it! All we have to do is kill all those people so we can claim the diner for ourselves."

I couldn't believe what Virgil is telling me. The fact that he suggested to kill the people for their supplies and claim the diner in the process was sickening. I feel betrayed by him because I trusted him throughout this whole ordeal of bearing through this hell our whole group was in. I see him ascending to becoming a monster ruining innocent lives that don't deserve to be taken away.

I looked to Phil for support, who was standing over by the food supply box he dropped the three canned foods in. He crossed his arms at me and held a worried face. Phil shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry man, Virgil has a point. We've been in this mess for a long time… The diner would make a good change from being out here in these woods all the time and plus it would be more secured then here for sure!"

I can't believe Phil of all people would go along with this crazy inhumane plan! I guess he is becoming just as desperate for more supplies like Virgil has, even if it means killing innocent people which I will never abide by ever!

I gave Phil an angered look, "Are you serious Phil! You don't care about what kind of innocent people they are? Look, they didn't kill Kevin for goodness sake!" I turned and looked at Virgil then back to Phil, "That means they're good people just looking after themselves! And we're standing here and talking about murdering them! That's messed up!"

There was a long pause that went on for about a minute so it allowed enough time for everyone to process what I said. Gustavo walked over to where Virgil and Kevin were and broke the silence.

"I know that you don't agree with Virgil's plan but Phil and I still stand with Virgil."

I looked from him back to Phil who nodded in confirmation with what Gustavo said. Damn. I guess Kevin agrees with this too because a hundred percent of the time he goes with the majority rule. I'm stuck in the minority.

Virgil then began making a command for setting the plan into action, "Okay so when morning rises, everyone will gather their weapons we have, and march on over to the diner got it?"

Everyone nodded except me. Virgil walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "I need to know if you're with me or against me Rob?"

I had to be smart at this moment. If I told him I was against him, he may try to kill me which I didn't want to happen. I had been in his group for only a month but right now, I didn't know him anymore. I thought he was a good man but with what just happened, he is unpredictable at this point.

I want to stay on his good side so I quickly thought of a good reasonable response to his question, "Yes… I'm with you Virgil, but are you sure that everyone should leave to go attack the diner while we leave our own camp site abandoned and undefended by walkers?"

Virgil thought for a moment, "That's a good point, we need to come back here anyway to retrieve the rest of the stuff that's around here, plus we will need you to drive the ambulance truck over to the diner after we finished off the peeps."

"Should I stay and watch the camp then?"

Virgil chuckled, "Of course, you're the best person for the job since you didn't like my idea anyway but I won't hold that against you. After we leave tomorrow, you can start packing the stuff we got useful left and pack them into the ambulance truck. I'll send Kevin back over to signal you when we take care of the folks. Now… you game?"

As soon as he said that I started to form my own evil plan in my brain. He has no idea what I will do, how pathetic. "I'm game."

"Good now I want you to see if you can take care of the cuts on Kevin's face before heading off to sleep okay?"

I obeyed his order, "Sure, I'll take care of him quickly." Then I signaled Kevin over to where the medical supplies were and started patching him up while the others went off to go eat the squirrel that was still over the small fire.

**Next Morning**

Everybody was armed and ready to head over to the diner to commence the attack. I knew what I had to do after they took off. I didn't want to stay with Virgil and his group anymore. I'm going to head out on my own and do the best I can to survive with what I can carry.

Virgil and his group were standing by our tents getting ready to go. Virgil who held a hand gun in his left hand, walked over to where I was sorting through the box of supplies, "Hey Rob, we are going to leave now, make sure you pack up the tents and the supplies into the medical truck like I told you yesterday okay?"

I looked up from the box to where Virgil stood, "Okay… be careful out there."

"We will." He turned around to return to where the armed men were waiting, "Alright guys let's get moving." They all obeyed by walking over past the bushes toward the direction of the diner with Kevin leading them followed by Virgil. Phil and Gustavo followed suit.

I now stood alone observing the empty camp. Knowing what I was going to do once I choose the path I'm taking, there's no going back. I quickly grabbed both boxes of food and medical supplies and stuffed them into the open trunk of the ambulance. I ran over to my own red tent and took it apart. After completing the task, I placed the bundled tent next to the boxes. The last thing I needed to get was my weapons.

I left my shotgun and chainsaw over by where Phil's tent was. They were lying on the side of his tent. I left my gun and melee weapon there from last night to help bandage Kevin and forgot about them there. I paced myself over to them walking past Gustavo's tent until I felt myself getting tackled to the ground. When I turned to see who my attacker was, it was a walker.

This walker was wearing an orange jumpsuit so I assumed that this zombie used to be a prisoner which frightened me a little. He was right on top of me trying to bite my face off. I placed my hands on his face preventing him from setting his jaw on me. I finally pushed him off to the side and tried to reach for one of the two weapons lying in close range to my reaching hands. I finally stood back up to get to reach my shotgun until I felt the zombie's hands pulling on my foot which I tried kicking off but the walker didn't let go.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that one of his feet was missing which made him scarier.

I couldn't move forward since my leg is restrained by him. I quickly turned to kick him away from my leg until he reached up and tackled me to the ground again. Shoot! This undead prisoner is not giving up so easily! I looked to where my two weapons were and realized that my arm can reach the chainsaw.

The prisoner was crawling on top of me trying to reach my face again. I pushed him back enough for me to reach to the chainsaw that was right above my head. I turned it on hearing the roar of the chainsaw start. The walker was still crawling over me until I plunged the chainsaw directly into its head which sliced it in half. His brains spilled all over my blue sweatshirt.

I gasped and let myself rest on the ground for a bit before removing the dead corpse off me and stood up. The foul smell and blood stain on my sweatshirt was beginning to intoxicate me. I held my mouth feeling like I was going to throw up but the feeling passed. I observed the damage I had done to the corpse lying on the ground. I sighed running my hand through my hair, "Man, this is a mess." I realized that if this walker managed to crawl undetected into our camp, then there could be others nearby.

I ran back to the ambulance placing the chainsaw along with the other stuff in the back. Not forgetting my last weapon, I ran over the corpse to reach my shotgun. I checked to see if there was plenty of ammo in the shotgun. There were only three bullets left so I ran to where Virgil's tent was and grabbed some extra ammo from inside his tent.

I finally ran back to the driver's seat of the medical truck dropping the shotgun onto the passenger seat. I closed the door and tried starting the vehicle. But the engine wouldn't start. I kept restarting the truck hoping the engine will roar to life but it still failed to start. I gave up knowing that this truck has had it and slammed my hands on the steering wheel frustrated, "No! Why do you do this to me now?!" I pounded my fists onto the steering wheel letting out my anger. I seriously felt like beating up my truck but it's pointless. I had to form a plan b for my departure. I will have to walk on foot since there was no other vehicle around. I slumped into my seat trying to fast think of what I need to do.

About two minutes passed and I had formed plan b. I searched the buttons and controls inside the ambulance trying to find the alarm switch. It took a moment until I found the switch and flipped it. I heard the loud noise of the siren going off from inside the truck. I stepped out of the vehicle hearing the alarm pound into my ear; I rushed to the back of the trunk and reopened it. I grabbed the small backpack that was to the side of the boxes and started putting the medicine and canned foods inside in a hurry knowing the alarm is attracting walkers from a far distance and I didn't want to be here to meet them. The last thing I put into the bag was the bundled tent but it ended up sticking out of the backpack so I zipped it to where it stuck out.

I wanted to take the chainsaw with me but when I tried testing the chainsaw in my hand, it was out of fuel. Well so long to the chainsaw. I threw it back into the open trunk and ran to the passenger side and grabbed the shotgun. I closed the door and looked to the empty camp for the last time knowing it won't stay like that forever. The alarm will bring the undead here and if Virgil decides to take his group back to the camp then the walkers will take revenge on them for me.

I held my backpack over my left shoulder with my shotgun in my right hand; I am now ready to leave this tainted place for good. I run off into the woods with the hope that I will survive on my own.

**End of Robby's story**


	2. Rosalie

To get a better picture of Rosalie, she has long auburn hair and wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket to go with her light blue skinny jeans and short platform leather black boots.

* * *

_Enter Rosalie_

**180 days in**

I rode the motorcycle on a long continuous road. On the side were big trees that would cut into a forest if someone would enter them. My motorcycle was running low on gas so I knew I needed to get to some place fast. My mind began to flood with the horrible death of my brother.

**Flashback**

I ran over to a motorcycle that had keys on them. There was a dead man with his guts spilled out lying next to the bullet bike that didn't make it. He must have tried escaping before but the zombies may have reached him first.

I rushed over to the motorcycle getting on it and started the engine. I only rode a motorcycle twice before thanks to my dad's teaching but I needed to get the heck out of this city before I die along with my younger brother. He was following behind me running through the streets of the stalking walkers that will mutilate any live human being near them.

I looked behind me noticing that my brother Liam had fallen behind. He saw that I had started the motorcycle and ran in my direction. I yelled to him after I prepared the stolen motorcycle to blast off, "Liam! Hurry we need to get out of here!"

As he heard me yelling, he tripped over a curb as he tried to sprint his way to me. I noticed that the walkers started to come out from every corner and surrounded him.

I panicked, "Liam get out of there NOW!"

But as he got up, a zombie from behind him grabbed him and bit a huge chunk of his neck off making blood spurt out. Liam screamed like I never heard of before. It made me cry knowing it's too late for him to reach safety. More walkers started surrounding him reaching down on his flesh to eat.

I covered my mouth with streams of tears falling down my face, "Liam! LIAM!, NO!" I couldn't believe he was gone. I should have gone back for him when he fell but in my mind I knew I couldn't undue what had already been done. I was now all alone with my parents gone and now I witnessed my brother's gruesome death that I will have nightmares from.

I turned away from the scene and noticed the zombies were closing in on me. I tested the engine hearing the motorcycle roar different pitches. Then I sped off into the long road ahead of me never looking back.

**Present**

I immediately ignored the feeling of sadness seeping over me. While I was surviving on my own in this apocalypse, I began to become numb to the pain and emotions I used to have. Survival was my motto and I remained by myself this whole time. I admit that I felt lonely but I preferred to stay alone then be with a group.

But I was hungry too. I didn't get enough to eat everyday but I still managed.

As I past two miles on the road, I noticed a diner called Red's diner coming in to view. This will be the place I will stop at. I parked my motorcycle to the side of the diner. Observing my surroundings, it looked abandoned.

I decided to see what there was left of this diner like finding anything I could eat, then I'd get gas and be on my way.

I walked up to the front entrance of the diner. I pulled out my pocket knife to be prepared for any walkers that may linger inside. I gently push open the glass door and walked in with my knife ready.

I immediately spot an old couple sitting at the bar area. The old man and woman whom I presume is his wife both spot me coming in. It had been too long since I spotted alive people and I felt relief come over me but ended until I noticed the old man reach for a rifle and aim it at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get the Fuck out of here before I shoot you!"

I gulped and dropped my knife on the ground while holding my hands up in the air to show I didn't want to cause any trouble.

I stammered, "I'm sorry sir… I only stopped by this diner to find any food I can eat because I'm starving but I'll leave right now if you don't want me here."

The old man studied me with his calculating stare. "Leave right now! You are not welcome here!"

My face froze with fear realizing my life is being threatened by the old man. My chances of surviving outside are slimmer since starvation is the new killer of live people and it can happen to me if I go any longer without food.

I reached slowly down to pick my knife back up and made my way to the front to leave.

I heard the old woman from behind shout, "Wait!" I turned around to face the old couple again waiting for what the old woman has to say.

She looked a lot nicer than her husband did while she smiled at me. "Walt, she looks young, are you sure sending her out there alone is the right thing to do? I mean look at the poor thing! She can stay and help us here."

Walt's face fumed with frustration, "She could be dangerous! I won't risk our safety by letting her stay!"

The old woman retorted, "Give the poor girl a chance! If you force her to leave then you aren't any better than those bandits out there who kill people!"

Walt seemed to hesitate about what to do with me. He kept turning from his wife to me.

After a period of silence he finally spoke his answer. "Since my wife is so insistent about you, then I will let you stay only if you answer a couple of questions." He lowered his gun after he finished speaking.

My eyes grew big and the feeling of relief came back to me again. "Okay… I can do that."

"Are you by yourself or with anyone else?"

"I'm alone."

"How did you get here?"

"I came here with a motorcycle and I saw this diner while riding on the road."

"Have you killed anyone that was alive?"

"No, but I have only killed a good number of walkers. I hope that I never have to kill a living human though."

"Okay, I have two more questions left. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Rosalie."

"Well, you're not as bad as I thought you were. Why don't you grab a seat at a booth and let my wife get you something to eat." His wife got up from her seat and walked through a yellow door that led to the kitchen area where the food must have been kept.

I scratched my head and nervously replied, "Thank you so much sir I am really grateful for this." I went to the nearest booth and sat down.

"No problem, just call me Walt. And I'm sorry for going off on you earlier; you see ever since this apocalypse started, my trust in people has been diminished quite a bit. But I will need to have you earn that trust okay?"

"Okay, but you know I can just eat a quick meal here and get some gas on my motorcycle and leave you guys alone. That was my plan anyway."

"I'm sorry but the bad news is there isn't much gas left here so you won't be getting that much for your motorcycle. So you're stuck with us anyway so you should start making yourself useful as soon as you're done eating."

I looked down onto the table, "Alright sounds like a plan."

Walt's wife walked out of the kitchen with a plate filled with salad. I accepted the food and started digging in while she took a seat opposite of where I sat.

"It's so good to see you not have to go back out there for someone as young as you are. How did you manage to survive by yourself without other people?"

That is when we began talking and I was getting to know the old couple a little bit more. Walt and his wife Jean are actually really nice people despite how Walt was the first time I entered the diner. I had a good feeling that things will turn out good for me since I stayed at the diner.

**4 days later**

It was in the early afternoon that I was outside the back of the diner doing watch duty. I was positioned on top of a dumpster with my pocket knife in my hand to make sure there weren't any walkers trying to reach into the diner. So far there haven't been any walkers, so it was easy to just sit and relax while I enjoyed the scenery of the woods but sometimes it can be boring.

I started doing this the second day I stayed with Walt and Jean. I can tell they liked having me around since I helped with anything they wanted me to help with like standing watch, making them food from the kitchen and for entertainment purposes telling them stories of what I knew.

Walt and Jean were growing on me too. They remind me of my own grandparents that I never really knew but in a way I care about them like they were my own family.

I kept staring off into the woods until I heard a gunshot followed by a scream.

I felt my own adrenaline kicking in with my heart pounding into my chest. I jumped off the dumpster and ran like hell into the diner.

I burst through the kitchen door leading into the main part of the restaurant seeing out through the window a man jumping into a truck and driving off on the road while being shot at by Walt who was hovering over Jean who had a gun wound on her chest.

The man looked like he was wearing a mask on his face but he moved to fast for me to describe his appearance.

I turned my gaze from the window back to the old couple who were sitting at a booth by the front door. I heard Jean moaning from the pain and ran to them hoping I could help save her life from the nasty wound that was making her bleed badly.

I stopped in front of Jean who was being held by her crying husband in his arms trying to comfort her, "Oh my god! She needs medical supplies to help with that wound! Walt, is there anything here in this diner like bandages or something we can use to heal her with?"

Walt turned to me with a worried look on his face and sighed and quickly said, "I'm afraid there isn't anything like that here in the diner but Jean doesn't seem to have a lot of time left if the wound continues to bleed so you will have to do a huge favor for me."

I grew determined, "Okay, tell me!"

He mumbled out fast, "There's a small town that has a pharmacy there that's about five miles away from here. You'll have to travel west to get there but the last time my wife and I were there it was packed with walkers so you will have to be fast. My wife is dying right now and I'm counting on you to get back in time to save her! Now you should hurry and go!"

I almost felt like crying too as I watched Jean crying from her wound but I didn't. I turned to Jean, "Okay, I will come back with medicine just hang in there Jean!" I sped off from the diner into the direction where the pharmacy is.

It seemed like a while until I reached the town Walt told me about. He was right about it being small with only about five different buildings that surrounded a pharmacy that was in the center of the town. I crouched down by some bushes and observed the streets that crawled with walkers.

There didn't seem to be any way to sneak through the street to get to the pharmacy that was in front of me without alerting the walkers to my presence. So the only option I have is to see if there was a back entrance into the pharmacy.

After sneaking around the small town, I reached the back of the pharmacy building.

There was one white door that led into the building. I turned the knob but it was locked. Damn! I walked to the side of the building slowly and saw a window that I can get through. I pushed the window open and hopped in.

I raced through the aisles to see what there was left. Most of the aisles were empty of pretty much everything.

When I reached the medicine aisle, there was a walker standing in my way. The walker reached toward me with his hands but I kicked him down. I plunged my pocket knife straight into its skull which made the dark blood squirt onto my face.

The blood grossed me out; I had to find something to wipe my face off within the pharmacy before I leave. I looked down the medicine aisle until I came across a pack of bandages and pain killers that I grabbed and carried with me toward the back entrance.

I realized that Jean's life is more important than cleaning my face off so I sped out of the pharmacy by unlocking the back door and running off into the woods back to the diner.

The sky already changed to darkness by the time I ran through the woods on my way back to the diner. I exhausted myself to the point where I needed to crash into a couch and fall into a deep sleep. But I kept fighting off the feeling and I felt adrenaline pump into by bloodstream from over working myself.

I knew I was a mile away now from the diner but I just hoped I wasn't too late to save Jean. I just couldn't imagine entering the diner to see her dead; it would crush me to feel that I was too late.

My thoughts were interrupted by gun shots. There were multiple shots being fired which scared me. Was Walt fighting off walkers? Or was he firing at something else?

My instinct kicked in and I sprint faster through the woods still hearing the gunshots ring in the air. As I got closer, the shots died down.

But when I saw the diner coming in to view behind the trees, I heard two gunshots. I froze in panic mode. I crouched behind a bush to observe the whole pit stop.

I noticed a truck with headlights that wasn't there before that had two flat tires to the side. Now I know it must have been bandits that attacked the diner.

But then I saw a young black guy run off into the woods opposite of my direction. He must have been the one to have fired those two shots but why is he running off into the woods? I didn't bother to ponder about my own question after I decided to run into the front entrance of Red's diner.

After bursting through the front entrance, I glanced into the booth where I last saw the old couple. I automatically drop the medical supplies to the floor and raise my hands to my face not believing that they were dead. I just stood there taking in everything until I heard a gun click near my head and someone shout "Bang!"

I jumped and turned to see who the culprit is while pulling out my knife in self-defense. My hands shook heavily due to my exhaustion while adding the heavy breathing into it. This guy must have thought I've been through hell because I still can feel the blood on my face.

When the guy saw who I was, he gave an evil smile, "I see those must have been your grandparents I just killed?"

I stood there with my knife pointing at him not saying anything while I took a glance to the dead couple. I couldn't find myself speaking to a murderer who would take away the last people I cared about away from me. Now, I have nothing left.

I noticed the man tilt his head slightly at me wondering why I wasn't speaking. "You know it's fucking rude to not answer a simple question. So let's not make this even more difficult for us. Why don't you hand over the knife to me.

I dropped the knife to the floor without any thoughts whatsoever and kicked it over to him. I held a blank expression while being a little shaky from the tiredness that I felt as I watched him pick my knife up and put it away into his pocket.

He looked back at me with his gun still pointing at me, "Just to be extra careful, I want to search you to make sure you're not hiding anything from me."

Without my consent, he walked over to me and started patting down with his free hand while pointing the gun at me still. I noticed a cut on his hand that looked big, and it looked like it should be treated. He started with patting down my leather jacket pockets which were empty then slowly made his way down to my skinny jeans.

It is uncomfortable for a complete stranger to be touching me and the more I thought about it the more I felt like I was beginning to blush from embarrassment.

But when he finished patting down my front pockets of my jeans, he reached his hand for my back pockets. After he patted one area, he moved to the next and started squeezing my ass like a pervert would.

I yelped and became furious, "Hey! I thought you were just searching me, not checking me out!"

He got up from kneeling while putting his gun away into his back pocket and replied with a wide grin, "Well, it's about time you spoke. But I couldn't help myself from grabbing your nice ass."

I flatly replied while looking away from him, "Whatever."

"Okay, now that were on the same page. I'll need your help with getting the dead bodies out of the diner, since I'll be staying here for the night."

I slowly gaze at him with a mean expression, "Why can't you just finish what you started by killing me and taking everything we have and just leave?"

"I'm not someone who just kills whoever I see; I do it for a reason. That old fucker just shot at me when I got here to just refill my truck that now has flat tires that I need to fix. He's better off dead since he was old anyway. But killing a young woman is not my style and there's no reason for me to kill you. You could be useful to me so that's why you're still breathing."

"I don't believe you."

"Whether you do or not, I don't care but I need you to drag one of your grandparents out so they don't attract the dead here."

"They're not my grandparents; they let me stay here when I needed help."

"Finally loosening up? Good, wouldn't want you stuck in your own shell, now we can talk more after were done moving the bodies so let's get to it."

He went over to Walt's body and started dragging him out to the back while I started dragging Jean's body by her legs to the back. I questioned myself on why I was helping him getting the lifeless bodies outside when he just murdered them not too long ago.

Part of me is shouting to run away from this creep who for some reason wants to keep me here and another part is whispering to stay since my chances of survival here are better since the diner is a place I can sleep without the danger of walkers trying to bite me plus there's still food to eat but now the down side is that I don't know what this guy's motive is which kind of scares me.

After we completed the task, we went back inside the diner and made sure the doors were locked so no walkers could get in. Then he gestured me to sit in a booth with him sitting on one side so we faced each other which made me uncomfortable for having to look at him with his big eyes.

I sat back in my seat with my head a little slumped back onto the cushion of the seat with my arms crossed looking away from him. My body wanted me to drift off to sleep so badly but it would be weird to just fall asleep in front of him and my eyes were so droopy. I noticed he got up and walked over to the bar area to pick up a cloth lying there and headed back to his seat with it.

He threw the cloth to me, "Here, wipe your pretty face off so I don't have to keep looking at the blood on your skin."

I picked up the small cloth examining it on my lap for a couple of seconds and started to clean the blood from my face. When I finished, I sat the cloth next to me on the seat and looked up at the stranger staring at me the whole time.

I muttered, "Thanks."

He grinned and answered, "Anything to lighten you up Barbie."

I dumbly stared at him, "Barbie?"

"Well someone forgot their manners and didn't tell me their name so I called you Barbie. And before you ask, I'm Nate."

"Uh… okay, I'm Rosalie."

"Rosalie…? Hmm, that name really suits you, so before I decide what I'm going to do with you Rosalie, I want to know more about you. So why don't you start telling me about the people you were with before you ended up here?"

I turned from him to the window next to me staring out in the dark, "I wasn't really with anyone before I came here; I was by myself the whole time riding a stolen motorcycle I got from my neighborhood before it got overrun the first few days this whole thing started. So that's all I have to tell about that."

"Damn… it must have been lonely for you to not have a gentlemen's company around. Didn't you have a boyfriend at all before the apocalypse started?"

I found it strange that Nate brought up that subject but I didn't want to ignore the slightly weird question coming from a creep that made me want to run away from him.

I twiddle my thumbs on the table while looking down at them. "Well… No I didn't have a boyfriend when this apocalypse started. I just had a few girlfriends but I have no idea if they are even alive or dead. So, everyone that I knew is gone and all I have left is… myself."

Nate begins to chuckle while still staring at me, "It's funny cause you don't look like a virgin but from what you just told me. I think you are one."

"What! That's a little too personal to talk about! I don't even want to know why you care about that! Can we please not go there?" I started blushing like crazy in front of Nate who totally could see the blushing. I began looking down on the table avoiding eye contact with Nate who I really don't trust at all.

"I'm sorry I made you all hyped about that. I'm just curious about you because I haven't come across a live woman and a hot one like you for a while and I'm thinking about keeping you around because I find you interesting, but it depends on how you feel about that."

I look up back at him, "What do you mean about how do I feel about that?"

"Well, I'm going to be a nice guy and let you decide what you want to do about you're current situation. But you only get two choices that come with catches."

I responded trying to keep my eyes open since I was so tired, "Okay what are the choices?"

"For the first choice, you can stay at this diner with me and you have to do what I tell you to do. But the catch is I keep your knife and you can ditch your motorcycle for good which you won't get to have either with your second choice."

I already knew I would prefer the second choice because I absolutely didn't like the part in the first choice where he said I have to do what he commands me to do. That's definitely what a creeper would say to his victim.

"Alright, what's the second choice?"

"The second choice is you can leave this diner by yourself with no knife, no food, and nothing else so you pretty much leave here with nothing at all while you try surviving the night with walkers around that can easily sink their teeth into you if you don't see them in time. And I'll be out there escorting you to make sure you leave this diner without trying to cheat the plan while giving you a ten second count down before I start shooting my pistol at you if you haven't started running off. So these are the choices I'm letting you decide on."

Damn you Nate! Both of these choices I hated but mostly the first one. The second choice sounded like a death sentence to me. Part of me still wants to live on despite losing everyone I cared about.

If I choose the second choice then I would have to wonder the whole night being extremely tired and it would be almost impossible for me to find a place to sleep out there! I can't just sleep in the middle of the damn woods! I'd be exposed to walkers who want to eat me alive! Plus the only closest town was five freaking miles away and by the time I get there if I can see in the damn dark, I would have to worry about walkers wondering the streets.

Even if I manage to get through the night, travel and food could be an issue as well but I absolutely am frightened of being outside at night exposed to walkers who would probably most likely eat me alive due to the state I am in. The running to the town and back to the diner has taken a toll on the energy I have left which is really low right now. This is not good at all.

The second choice definitely has a lot more negatives then the first choice. Based on what decision to choose for the best chance of survival in my case is obvious, but I'll have to suffer a terrible consequence along with that choice which I knew was inevitable.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay as far away from you as possible. I'm going with the first choice of staying here."

Nate smile grew more wide at my response, "Good, I was hoping you would choose the one I preferred for you. But we will both need to get a long good night's rest before morning rises." He got up from the booth and grabbed my wrist tightly forcing me to get up to follow him. "Come on, there's a bed by the cabinet area I found that I would like us to share together." He glanced back at me with an almost evil grin which gave me the creeps already.

I sighed as I followed Nate with my almost limp body into the kitchen area to the bed where the old couple used to sleep on. I had a feeling this night might scar me for the rest of my life but I made up my mind that this was for my own best chance for survival.

**End of Rosalie's Story**

* * *

**Wow! This story was a lot more challening for me to write but I hope you guys enjoyed both of the short stories and I'm sorry if you think I messed up Nate's character lol! Let me know in the review how I did and don't be afraid to criticize my writing because I appreciate anything to better improve my writing skills! I will add a short mini epilogue description for both of the survivors to show how they meet up with the rest of the 400 days characters. **


End file.
